sailormoonfandomcom_es-20200213-history
Moonlight Densetsu
es una canción utilizada durante la secuencia de apertura de Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon R, Sailor Moon S y Sailor Moon SuperS llegando a ser una de las canciones más reconocidas de la franquicia. Para la quinta temporada, se la sustituyó por Sailor Star Song, sin embargo retornó como tema de cierre para el último episodio. También se utilizó como tema de apertura para las películas. El Orgel tenía como melodía característica una versión instrumental de esta canción. Este single fue lanzado en 1992, del cual existen dos versiones: La primera, interpretada por DALI, fue usada por las dos primeras sagas y la segunda, usada en S, SuperS y el final de Stars, fue grabada por Moon Lips. Fue escrita por Kanoko Oda y su música compuesta por Tetsuya Komoro. El tema sirvió como base para los de otros doblajes como el mexicano, castellano, coreano y el filipino, que contaron con una melodía y letra similar; y, como en el caso del estadounidense o el portugués, sirviendo sólo la melodía con diferentes letras. En Latinoamerica se titula "Luz de Luna" o "La leyenda de la Luz de Luna" y es interpretada por Marisa De Lille, Se hizo una nueva versión como homenake en conmemoración del estreno de Sailor Moon Crystal, esta vez interpretada por Momoiro Clover Z, quienes interpretaron también los primeros dos temas de dicha serie. Letra Kanji= ゴメンね　素直じゃなくて 夢の中なら云える 思考回路はショート寸前 今すぐ　会いたいよ 泣きたくなるよな　moonlight 電話も出来ない　midnight だって純情　どうしよう ハートは万華鏡 月の光に　導かれ 何度も　巡り会う 星座の瞬き数え　占う恋の行方 同じ に生まれたの　ミラクル・ロマンス も一度　ふたりで　week-end 神様　かなえて　happy-end 現在・過去・未来も あなたに首ったけ 出会った時の　なつかしい まなざし　忘れない 幾千万の星から　あなたを見つけられる 偶然もチャンスに換える　生き方が好きよ 不思議な奇跡クロスして 何度も　巡り会う 星座の瞬き数え　占う恋の行方 同じ に生まれたの　ミラクル・ロマンス 信じているの　ミラクル・ロマンス |-|Rōmaji= Gomen ne sunao ja nakute Yume no naka nara ieru Shikō kairo wa Shōto sunzen Ima sugu aitai yo Nakitaku naru yō na Moonlight Denwa mo dekinai Midnight Datte junjō doushiyō Hāto wa mangekyō Tsuki no hikari ni michibikare Nando mo meguri au Seiza no matataki kazoe uranau koi no yukue Onaji kuni ni umareta no Mirakuru Romansu Mo ichido futari de Week-end Kami-sama kanaete Happy-end Genzai kako mirai mo Anata ni kubittake Deatta toki no natsukashī Manazashi wasurenai Ikusenman no hoshi kara anata wo mitsukerareru Gūzen mo Chansu ni kaeru ikikata ga suki yo Fushigi na kiseki kurosu shite Nando mo meguri au Seiza no matataki kazoe uranau koi no yukue Onaji kuni ni umareta no Mirakuru Romansu Shinjite iru no Mirakuru Romansu |-|Español (Latino)= Perdona si no puedo ser sincera, sólo en mis sueños te lo confieso. Mil pensamientos giran en mi mente, corto circuito me causarán. Ahora mismo quisiera verte, me hace llorar esa luz de Luna. La luz de luna no me deja hablarte, quiero saber qué debo hacer. Un caleidoscopio es mi corazón, Luz de luna, guía mi amor. Destellos mil de la constelación, cuento a uno y me pregunto por el destino de mi amor, Bello romance, creo en ti. A Dios le pido por sus bendiciones, por que podamos seguir siempre juntos, en el pasado, presente y futuro, enamorada de ti estaré. Milagro hermoso es el que nos sucedió, casualidad, al fin nos unió. Recordaré por siempre tu mirada, de la primer vez en que nos vimos, entre millones de estrellas brillaste, cambio la vida para mí. Milagro hermoso es el que nos sucedió, casualidad, al fin nos unió. Destellos mil de la constelación, cuento a uno y me pregunto por el destino de mi amor, Bello romance, creo en ti. Sé que el milagro se dará, Es el milagro del amor. |-|Español (España)= No imagine encontrarme contigo, Pero en mis sueños yo te persigo. Estoy sintiendo un cortocircuito, Quisiera verte una noche mas. Te buscare a la luz de la Luna, Sin ocultar que tengo mis dudas. Me siento triste bajo esta lluvia, Que hace brotar mi soledad. La luz de la Luna nos unirá en la oscuridad, Para sentir amor de verdad. Si miro el brillo de las estrellas, Es porque busco nuestro destino, Una pasion nacida en la Tierra, Como un romance sin final. Tan milagroso y tan genial, Como un romance sin final. |-|Traducción literal= Perdona si no puedo ser honesta, Te lo puedo decir en un sueño. Un tren de pensamientos está a punto de darme un corto circuito. Ahora mismo quisiera verte, No puedo llorar a la luz de la luna, No puedo llamarte a medianoche, Entonces, ¿qué hago con mi corazón puro? Mi corazón es un caleidoscopio. La luz de luna me guiará. Muchas veces nos encontraremos por fortuna. Cuento los destellos de la constelación, por que adivinen el destino de nuestro amor. Nacimos en esta misma Tierra, por el milagro del romance. Nuevamente, nosotros dos el fin de semana, Dios nos concederá un final feliz. En el pasado, presente y futuro, Loca por ti estaré. Extraño la vez en que nos conocimos, No olvidaré tu mirada. Porque de entre millones de estrellas, te encuentro solo a ti. Nos conocimos por casualidad y oportunidad, amo vivir así. Un maravilloso milagro fue el que se nos cruzó, Muchas veces nos encontraremos por fortuna. Cuento los destellos de la constelación, por que adivinen el destino de nuestro amor. Nacimos en esta misma Tierra, por el milagro del romance. Creo en el milagro del romance. |-|Inglés= I'm sorry I'm not obedient I can say it in my dream My thougths are about to short circuit I want to see you right now! I feel like crying "moonlight" I can't call you either "midnight" But I have a simple heart, so what can I do? My heart is a kaleidoscope With the light of the moon to guide us, we'll be meeting many times Counting the twinklings of the constellations is how I foretell love's whereabouts Born on the same earth Miracle・romance To be together once more this weekend... God, bless me a happy end Present・past・future I'll be addicted to you I can't forget that dear look in your eyes when we first met I can find you from tens of millions of stars Turning even chance into an opportunity... I love that way of life! A wondrous miracle growing closer we'll be meeting many times Counting the twinklings of the constellations is how I foretell love's whereabouts Born on the same earth Miracle・romance I believe in this Miracle・romance |-|Portugués= Não sei por quê não posso ser sincera, Se nos meus sonhos eu te confesso. Nos pensamentos que tenho em mente, Curto circuito me causarão! Como eu queria te ver agora, E não chorar essa luz da Lua. Mas essa luz não me deixa dizer, E eu não sei o que vou fazer. Um caleidoscópio é o meu coração! Luz da Lua, me traz o amor! E das estrelas da constelação, Nesse instante eu me pergunto: Qual o destino que eu terei, Se o amor encontrarei? Ter um alguém pra ser feliz. Ter um amor que eu sempre quis! |-|Catalán= Et parlaré només a dins un somni. Sóc incapaç de dir-te el que sento. El pensament, de cop, s'ha tornat borni. Voldria veure't al meu costat. No ploraré a sota la lluna ni et trucaré amb qualsevol excusa. A dins del cor, hi duc un veritable calidoscopi de colors. I la lluna ens va guiar per aquest camí milers de cops al nostre passat. Pluja d'estels, acluca l'ull i compta: revelarà quin destí m'espera. Amor nascut al món amb nosaltres. Meravellós romanç d'amor. Miracle de l'amor. Meravellós romanç d'amor. |-|Polaco= Wybacz mi proszę, że nie jestem szczera Potrafiłam to powiedzieć w moich snach. Mknę szybko, jak błyskawica. Chcę się natychmiast z tobą zobaczyć Światło księżyca sprawia, że chce mi się płakać Ale nie mogę zadzwonić do Ciebie o północy. Jestem taka naiwna, cóż mam zrobić. Moje serce jest jak kalejdoskop. Prowadzeni światłem księżyca, Znów się przypadkiem spotkamy. Licząc migoczące konstelacje, Przepowiadam przyszłość tej miłości. Urodzeni na tej samej Ziemi Cudowny romans Wierzę w ten cudowny romans |-|Alemán= Sag das Zauberwort und du hast die Macht Halt den Mondstein fest und spür die Kraft Du kannst es tun, oh Sailor Moon Kämpfe für den Sieg über Dunkelheit Folge deinem Traum von Gerechtigkeit Du kannst es tun, oh Sailor Moon Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon Oh Sailor Moon Mondstein, flieg und sieg, es ist soweit Oh Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon, oh Sailor Moon |-|Indonesio= Maaf ku tak pernah berterus terang Bukan ku tak mempercayaimu Namun sebelum kuberganti rupa Ingin aku menemuimu Ku kan bermandi cahaya bulan Yang cemerlang di malam yang cerah Memang telah lama kurasakan Ingin menolong yang lemah Tiba-tiba keajaiban terjadi Kekuatan muncul di diri Untuk melawan semua kejahatan Kekuatanku harus digunakan Menegakkan segala kebenaran Ini keajaiban alam Aku mempercayainya Ini keajaiban alam… |-|Coreano= 미안해 솔직하지 못한 내가 지금 이 순간이 꿈이라면 살며시 너에게로 다가가 모든 걸 고백할 텐데 전화도 할수 없는 밤이 오면 자꾸만 설레이는 내 마음 동화 속 마법의 세계로 손짓하는 저 달빛 밤하늘 저 멀리서 빛나고 있는 꿈결같은 우리의 사랑 수없이 많은 별들 중에서 당신을 만날 수 있는 건 결코 우연이라 할 수 없어 기적의 세일러문﻿ |-|Coreano romanizado= Mianhae soljighaji moshan naega Jigeum i sungan-i kkum-ilamyeon Salmyeosi neoegelo dagaga Modeun geol gobaeghal tende Jeonhwado halsu eobsneun bam-i omyeon Jakkuman seolleineun nae ma-eum Donghwa sog mabeob-ui segyelo Sonjishaneun jeo dalbich Bamhaneul jeo meolliseo bichnago issneun Kkumgyeolgat-eun uliui salang Sueobs-i manh-eun byeoldeul jung-eseo Dangsin-eul mannal su issneun geon Gyeolko uyeon-ila hal su eobs-eo Gijeog-ui seilleomun Versiones Originalmente, fue interpretada por dos artistas diferentes, la primera versión de DALI, usada por las primeras dos temporadas, y la segunda interpretada por Moon Lips, la cual se usaría por el resto de la serie. Esta canción posee distintas versiones a lo largo del anime, teniendo dos versiones para cada temporada. Personajes Primera versión * Sailor Moon/Usagi (Serena) Tsukino * Luna * Tuxedo Mask * Sailor MarsSailor Mars/Rei Hino * Sailor Mercury/Ami Mizuno * Reina Beryl * Malignas Segunda versión * Usagi (Serena) Tsukino/Sailor Moon/Princesa Serena * Ami MizunoAmi Mizuno/Sailor Mercury * Rei HinoSailor MercuryRei HinoSailor Mercury/Sailor MarsSailor Mars * Makoto (Lita) Kino/Sailor Jupiter * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus * Tuxedo MaskTuxedo Mask * MalignasTuxedo MaskMalignas Tercera versión * Usagi (Serena) Tsukino/Sailor Moon * Mamoru (Darien) Chiba/Tuxedo Mask/Príncipe Endymion * Naipes * Ami MizunoAmi Mizuno/Sailor Mercury * Rei HinoSailor MercuryRei HinoSailor Mercury/Sailor MarsSailor Mars * Makoto (Lita) Kino/Sailor Jupiter * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus * Artemis Cuarta versión * Usagi (Serena) Tsukino/Sailor Moon/Neo-Reina Serenity * Ami MizunoAmi Mizuno/Sailor Mercury * Rei HinoSailor MercuryRei HinoSailor Mercury/Sailor MarsSailor Mars * Makoto (Lita) Kino/Sailor Jupiter * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus * Príncipe Diamante * Zafiro * Esmeralda * Gran Sabio * Sailor Pluto * Chibiusa (Rini) * Rey Endymion Quinta versión * Usagi (Serena) Tsukino/Sailor Moon * Rei HinoSailor MercuryRei HinoSailor Mercury/Sailor MarsSailor Mars * Ami MizunoAmi Mizuno/Sailor Mercury * Makoto (Lita) Kino/Sailor Jupiter * Minako Aino/Sailor Venus * Michiru Kaiou/Sailor Neptune * Haruka Tenou/Sailor Uranus * Tuxedo Mask * Luna * Artemis * Profesor Tomoe * Kaolinete Agregados en la sexta versión * Sailor Pluto * Sailor Chibi Moon * Hotaru Tomoe/Dama 9 (en reemplazo de Kaolinete) * Super Sailor Moon Séptima versión * Pegaso * Usagi (Serena) Tsukino/Super Sailor Moon * Chibiusa (Rini)/Super Sailor Chibi Moon * Ami MizunoAmi Mizuno/Super Sailor Mercury * Rei HinoSailor MercuryRei HinoSailor Mercury/Sailor MarsSuper Sailor Mars * Makoto (Lita) Kino/Super Sailor Jupiter * Minako Aino/Super Sailor Venus * LunaLuna * ArtemisArtemis * Diana * Zirconia * Zircón * Trío Amazonas ** Ojo de Tigre ** Ojo de Águila ** Ojo de Pez * Tuxedo Mask Agregados en la octava versión * Cuarteto Amazonas (en reemplazo del Trío Amazonas) ** Cere Cere ** Ves Ves ** Jun Jun ** Para Para Ending final * Usagi (Serena) Tsukino/Eternal Sailor Moon * Mamoru (Darien) Chiba * Ami Mizuno/Super Sailor Mercury * Rei Hino/Super Sailor Mars * Makoto (Lita) Kino/Super Sailor Jupiter * Minako Aino/Super Sailor Venus * Michiru Kaiou/Super Sailor Neptune * Haruka Tenou/Super Sailor Uranus * Setsuna Meiou/Super Sailor Pluto * Hotaru Tomoe/Super Sailor Saturn * Luna * Artemis * Taiki Kou * Seiya Kou * Princesa Kakyuu * Yaten Kou * Sailor Galaxia * Chibi Chibi Lugares Primera versión * Ciudad desconocida * Reino Oscuro * Ciudad Juuban, Tokio - Japón Segunda Versión * Milenio de Plata ** Castillo Lunar Tercera versión * Ciudad Juuban, Tokio - Japón Cuarta versión * Tokio de Cristal * Puerta del Tiempo Quinta y sexta versión * Tokio de Cristal * Laboratorio del Profesor Tomoe Séptima versión * Mundo de Ilusión * Circo Dead Moon Objetos Primera versión * Broche de Transformación * Rosa Segunda versión * Broche de Transformación * Pluma de Transformación * Star Locket * Cristales Arcoíris * Cetro Lunar * Cristal de Plata Tercera versión * Crystal Star * Rosa * Naipe Cuarta versión * Cristal Oscuro * Cetro Granate ** Orbe Granate * Luna Pelota * Llave del Tiempo Quinta versión * Cosmic Heart Compact * Cetro Espiral del Corazón Lunar Agregados en la sexta versión * Copa Lunar Séptima versión * Cristal Dorado * Crystal Change Rod * Rosa * Campana de Cristal * Kaleidomoon Scope * Stallion Rêve Agregados en la octava versión * Bola de billar Ataques Segunda Versión * Curación Lunar ¡Acción! (por Sailor Moon) Quinta y sexta versión * Fuego Sagrado de Marte * Fulgor del Agua de Mercurio * Centella Relampagueante de Jupiter * Cadena de Amor de Venus * Tierra... ¡Tiembla! * Maremoto de Neptuno * Espiral Lunar del Corazón ¡Ataca! Octava versión * Llamado Estelar * Sublime Meditación Lunar Curiosidades * El videojuego RPG "Sailor Moon: Another Story" tiene como su tema inicial, una versión remix de . * Muchas veces la serie rompe la "cuarta pared", cuando los personajes son conscientes de esta canción, como en el episodio 7. * Dos versiones diferentes de la canción estarán incluidas en el álbum musical "Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon: THE 20TH ANNIVERSARY MEMORIAL TRIBUTE". La primera de estas será una versión japonesa cantada por Momoiro Clover Z, mientras que la segunda versión será una versión en francés, cantada por la cantante francesa Clémentine. * Durante el concurso "Dreams on Ice 2016", una patinadora rusa, Evgenia Medvedeva, patinó usando esta canción como fondo, también el OST de la transformación de Sailor Moon y Sailor Star Song, además de que utilizó un cosplay de Serena y posteriormente uno de Sailor Moon. * Debido a que la empresa animadora de la serie decidió doblar solo los temas de apertura y cierre en su versión de TV, esta no se adaptó en su versión completa, sin embargo, Marisa de Lille (intérprete de las canciones para Latinoamérica) hizo una versión 'no oficial' de la canción full, junto con el Proyecto Anison Latino (grupo de fans y profesionales que se dedica a hacer covers de las canciones extendidas de anime). * En España, la canción se utilizó traducida por los primeros 5 episodios, luego se utilizó la versión original o simplemente la instrumental. * En la primera versión, aparece un dirigible, similar al del Circo Dead Moon. * La letra hace referencia a algo en especial de cada arco argumental. * En casi todas las versiones, se ve a Tuxedo Mask realizando algo que nunca hizo en la serie o, por lo menos, en la saga de la versión. ** En la versión de Sailor Moon R (tercera versión), aparece como el Príncipe Endymion, a pesar de que no aparece en dicha temporada. * En la segunda versión, aparece un Pegaso, al que monta Tuxedo Mask. * Al inicio de la melodía, suenan campanas, pero se desconoce el significado exacto de esto. Probablemente sea religioso. * En el final de la serie se vuelve a utilizar como ending. ** Luego de la canción dice . Galería Opening 1 Sailor Moon y Luna.jpg|Secuencia final de la primera versión. Videos Referencias en:Moonlight Legend pl:Moonlight Densetsu Categoría:Openings Categoría:Sailor Moon (anime) Categoría:Sailor Moon R Categoría:Sailor Moon S Categoría:Sailor Moon SuperS Categoría:Canciones